


Baby's first hair cut

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, baby au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 16:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13438782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: Jack almost has a heart attack when he finds out Geoff has arranged for the boys to have their first hair cuts.





	Baby's first hair cut

**Author's Note:**

> A fic I found in my incomplete folder that I decided to complete.
> 
> I will not longer be using Ray in my new works, but it felt weird to write him out of this one since he was in it from the start.

“No!” Jack held his finger in Griffon’s face, staring her down. She held her hands up in surrender, making sure the scissors were away from him. Jack’s shoulders heaved up and down. “No.” Jack turned away from her and curled his hand around Michael’s head. He bounced the child upon his hip. Michael wriggled away as Jack peppered his forehead with kisses. Jack gently tugged his hand through Michael’s hair. He let his fingers wrap around the curls at Michael’s shoulders.

“Jack, he needs to get a haircut.” Griffon said. Jack took a step away from her.

 

“Dada, I want haircut.” Michael said. He frowned when Jack pressed a finger to his lips, shaking his head and effectively quietening him. Michael wrestled Jack’s finger from his lips. “Dada.”

“No, no, you don’t want your hair cut.” Jack shook his head. He caressed the curls at the nape of Michael’s neck. Michael huffed. He tugged his head away from Jack and leaned towards Griffon.

“Auntie, help.” Michael stretched out, opening and closing his hands periodically.

“See? Michael wants his hair cut.” Griffon clapped her hands together and opened her arms to accept Michael from Jack.

 

Jack spun away from her. He pushed Michael into his chest and held him there. He glanced down at his nails, cursing when he saw red blossoming beneath them. Jack sucked upon the tip of one of his fingers and glanced over his shoulder.

 

Griffon turned to Gavin instead.  He was perched on the dining room table, watching Jack and Michael with a little frown. Griffon held onto his hips to keep him from hopping off. Gavin wriggled as much as he could, kicking his legs and reaching out for Jack as he kept his back to the scene.

“Dada, wha’ happenin’?” Gavin hit at Griffon’s hands.

“You’re getting your hair cut, now stay still.” Griffon bopped Gavin on the head.

“No!” Jack spun back around. Michael clung tightly to his arms, eyes bulging and face washed out. “Nobody is getting their hair cut.”

 

Griffon sighed. She put the scissors down on the table beside Gavin. She lifted him by his armpits and cradled him against her hips. He leant against her, glad to be away from the scissors his dad seemed to be so scared of.

“They’ve got to get their hair cut. Geoff said that Michael walked into a wall a few days ago.”

“It was an accident. We can put their hair up, they don’t need haircuts.”

Jack placed Michael onto the ground, scooping his hair up into a high pony tail to prove his point. Michael yanked his head away from Jack, running towards Griffon.

“Want haircut,” Michael tugged on his curls. “Want all gone.”

“No, no, no,” Jack lurched for Michael again but the youngster darted behind Griffon’s legs. “You don’t want it all gone, Dada doesn’t want it all gone…” Jack slumped to his knees and pouted.

“It’s just his hair, Jack. I’ve already cut Ryan’s and Ray’s.”

 

Jack shot upwards, hands flying to his own head. His mouth dropped open and his eyes narrowed in Griffon’s direction. He rushed from the room, dashing through the dining room door and running to the living room. There sitting on the floor with his brother was Ray, happy as can be, with his hair cropped to his ears. Jack scooped him up, ignoring the boy’s indignant cries, and cradled him close.

“My baby, oh my baby, my sweet little- ow, Ray!”

Jack let Ray back down onto the ground. He examined the bite mark on the back of his hand, torn between punishing the little lad and bringing him back for a cuddle.

“No baby,” Ray walked to his older brother. “Me big boy, like Ryan.”

 

It felt as though Jack’s heart swelled and shattered at the same time, if that was even possible.

“You are a big boy, yes,” Jack walked back over to Ray. Ray shied away from him, leaning against his older brother for support. Jack purposefully ignored his eldest son’s smug smirk as Jack ruffled Ray’s hair.

“See? They like it,” Griffon shifted Gavin to her other hip as she leant against the door frame. “It will grow back Jack, c’mon. I’ll even let you keep some in a little bag like a creep.”

Jack stood up, slowly running his hands against Ray’s scalp. It wasn’t the worst thing that could have happened to the boys. It wasn’t like Gavin’s scrape last week, the one that was still covered by a TMNT band aid on his knee, nor was it like the time Ray got so sick he couldn’t keep anything down. Griffon was right, it would grow back. If she’d let him keep the locks as well… sure, it’s a little weird but Jack could put them in the scrapbook… Everything would be fine.

“Okay, yes. Cut their hair.”

 

Griffon grinned at the admission. She’d been under strict orders from Geoff not to leave until everyone’s hair had been cut. Even if she would have had to lock Jack in a closet, Geoff had said, she was not allowed to leave their home until the lads’ hair was a lot shorter than it had been before Geoff had left this morning. Griffon had walked in earlier that day, called out to Jack and been told he’d be down once he’d sorted out Gavin and Michael upstairs. There had been a fight or something, Griffon did not wait to listen for an explanation. She’d had Ray in and out in under five minutes, thank god for Ryan, but when it came to the other two lads Jack had barged in and outright refused. Now he followed closely behind her, reaching out and playing with wisps of Gavin’s hair as she carried him away.

 

Griffon opened the door to the dining room. She screamed at the sight in front of her, almost dropping Gavin as her hand slammed into her mouth. There, beaming up at her, was Michael. He was stood upon one of the dining room chairs, scissors in hand, surrounded by his curls. His hair was jagged and short. Griffon lowered Gavin to the ground and ran to the other boy, snatching the scissors from his hand and throwing them further onto the table.

“Oh Michael, what did you do?”

 “All gone.”

Griffon ran her hands through the awkward cut and shook her head. She let out a little laugh, she couldn’t help it. She hoisted him up and kissed the top of his shorn head.

“We’ve got to fix this,” She said.

 

Gavin ran to her feet then, tiny hands clutching Michael’s curls. He thrust them up towards Griffon.

“Yes, fix it. Put back.” He dropped a curl in favour of clinging to Griffon’s legs, pouting over dramatically up at her. Griffon laughed again, covering her mouth.

“We can’t put them back on Gavin, we’ve just got to even out Michael’s new hair.”

Gavin huffed. He cuddled the curl he had left in his hand and looked to Jack instead.

“Dada, fix.”

But Jack only shook his head, the hint of a smile on his lips. Gavin toddled over to him, thrusting the curls up at Jack instead.

“Peas fix.”

 

Jack picked Gavin up, kissing the boy’s head. He watched as Griffon sat Michael down on the dining table. She clicked her tongue as she examined his hair. Gavin buried his head in Jack’s shoulder.

“Don’t like it,” He said.

Jack rubbed his back. He ran his hand over Gavin’s arm and stroked the curl that Gavin was desperately clinging to. He looked to Michael, who laughed as his hair fell and tickled his neck.

“I don’t like it either, Gav, but Michael has to get his hair cut and you’ve got to get your hair cut too,” Jack said. Gavin whined into his shoulder. He kicked his legs against Jack’s stomach and shook his head. Jack had to keep spitting out bits of hair as they hit him in the face.

 

“There, all fixed,” Griffon said. She brushed some hair from Michael’s shoulders, smiling down at the lad. He looked like a new kid with his cropped hair. Jack was glad that even though it was much shorter, Michael still had the curls that he was so obsessed with. They were just tighter and bouncier. Jack felt Gavin rub a line of snot into his shoulder

“Not fix, worse,” Gavin mumbled into Jack’s t-shirt. Jack brushed his cheek against Gavin’s soft hair.

“It’s okay, Gavin. Michael likes it, see?” Jack gestured toward Michael as he was lifted off of the table by Griffon. He was tugging at the ends of his much shorter hair and grinning from ear to ear. Gavin lifted his head long enough to frown at the beaming boy.

“I no like it,” Gavin said.

 

Jack carried Gavin over to the dining room table. He leaned over to place Gavin down but the boy clung to his shoulders with claw-like hands. His heels dug into Jack’s stomach, digging further and further into his skin. Jack tried to force him from his shoulder but Gavin only whined.

“It’ll be all right Gavin, it doesn’t hurt. Does it, Michael?” Jack looked down at his other son.

“No hurt, Grabbin. It fun!” Michael bent down to scoop up some of his curls from the floor. He threw them into the air. As they fluttered to the ground, Michael span in the blizzard. Still, Gavin clung to his dad’s side. Jack looked to Griffon.

“You will be okay, Gavin. How about we don’t cut too much off? We’ll just make it so that you can see.” Griffon caressed Gavin’s hair. She tucked the long strands at the front behind his ear. Gavin looked up at Jack, eyes watery and lower lip wobbling. Jack smiled down at him.

“I promise I won’t let Auntie take too much off,” Jack said.

 

Gavin allowed himself to be sat on the dining table. He inched away from the scissors Griffon had placed beside him. He tucked his chin against his shoulders and looked up at her. Gavin clutched the lock of Michael’s hair in his left hand. He jumped a little when Michael grabbed his other hand. Michael smiled up at his brother. He squeezed Gavin’s fingers.

“’Kay, just little bit,” Gavin said. Griffon rubbed his shoulder and nodded. She picked up her scissors and pinched a strand of Gavin’s hair between two fingers. Gavin winced as she snipped. Barely an inch of hair fluttered to his shoulders. Gavin let out a deep breath. Jack clasped his hands together, squeezing each of his fingers in turn. Griffon glanced over at him and smirked. She trimmed the rest of Gavin’s hair, cutting a little more off of his fringe so that he would be able to see like she’d promised.

 

When she was done, Gavin’s hair was not as drastically different as Michael’s or Ray’s but it was obviously shorter and nicely cut. Jack let out his own deep breath, smiling down at Gavin as he hopped down from the table. He still clung to Michael’s curl like it was a teddy bear but seemed quite content to be lead away by his brother to the living room. Griffon leans down to start cleaning up the hair off of the floor. Jack’s gentle hand on her arm stops her. He shakes his head.

“Leave it, I can clean it up.”

“Are you sure you’re not just going to scoop it all up and keep it in a little baggie?” Griffon smirked at Jack. Jack shook his head. He picked up a strand of Michael’s hair and pinched the little tufts of Gavin’s hair Griffon had managed to cut. He held them up so that she could see.

“No, this will be enough for the scrapbook. Did you keep any of Ray’s?”

 

Griffon rolled her eyes up at him. Still, she rifled through the bag she’d brought with her and pulled out a clear plastic bag with a few locks of dark hair tucked inside.

“I’d figure you’d ask.” Griffon handed the bag over to Jack. He smiled back at her, slipping the rest of the hair in alongside Ray’s.

“Did Geoff pay you? I think I have some cash in my wallet.” Jack pat his back pocket.

“Yeah, Geoff paid me in advance. Said I might need some money for the doctors in case you stabbed me or something,” Griffon’s eyes lit up as she watched Jack frown.

“I wouldn’t have hurt you…”

“You handled it quite well, I have to say.”

Jack rolled his shoulders. Yeah, he thought. He was quite brave, all things considered.

“Would you like to stay? I can make you a coffee or some lunch.”

 

Griffon shook her head. She zipped up her bag and hoisted it onto her shoulder.

“I’ve got things to do but thanks for the offer.” Jack steps aside so that Griffon can get past him. He doesn’t bother to show her out. Griffon waves at him as she disappears into the hallway. Jack can hear her call to the boys. They don’t respond. Knowing them, they were probably too immersed in a game of shop with Ryan. Jack looked down at the mess at his feet. The hair was scattered across the dining table, some of the chairs and spread across the floor. Jack clutched his little bag of hair and shrugged. He left the dining room planning the scrapbook page in his head.

 

When Geoff came home, he slowly opened the front door and peered around the edge. He listened for the sound of his husband yelling or Griffon’s screams of pain. The house was silent. He tip-toed in and winced when his keys thudded against the table as he placed them down. If he listened carefully, he could hear the TV in the living room. Geoff shucked his coat, hanging it up and slipping off his shoes. He took a deep breath and walked into the living room.

 

Jack was curled up on the couch, right hand tucked against his mouth as he chewed upon his fingernails. Ryan was sat on the armchair beside him, Geoff’s old laptop illuminating his face in the dim room. Ray was tucked underneath his arm. His mouth hung open and the laptop highlighted a little drop of drool that dripped from his lips. His hair was short, shorter than Geoff had expected it to be. Michael took up a third of the couch. His hands rested upon the armrest while his feet dug into Jack’s thighs. His hair was just as short as Ray’s, if not shorter, but Geoff smiled when he noticed he still had some curl left. It was Gavin who made Geoff raise an eyebrow. His cheek was resting against Jack’s chest, head rising and falling as Jack breathed. His face was still framed by long hair though Geoff did notice he had a bit of a fringe now.

 

Jack looked up as Geoff crept into the room. He did not smile as his husband, merely look away from him as Geoff squeezed himself onto the couch.

“I see the haircuts went well then,” Geoff said. He tried to swing his arm around Jack’s shoulders but Jack caught it and shoved it away. Geoff huffed. “C’mon, you know that they needed them and look, Gavin still has some hair left.” Geoff lifted the strands of Gavin’s hair. Jack remained tight lipped. Geoff eased himself off of the sofa once more. He stood in front of the television to try and catch his husband’s attention. Jack simply turned away. Geoff rolled his eyes.

“I’m going to get a drink, would anyone like one? Ryan? _Jack?_ ”

“Can you get me a soda please dad?” Ryan didn’t bother to look up from the laptop. Jack said nothing.

 

Geoff headed towards the kitchen, muttering to himself. Jack smirked when he heard the dining room door open. He knew that Geoff would go through it, claiming that it was a shortcut to the fridge. Jack had never timed it to know whether or not it was true but Geoff swore by it.

“Jack, why is there hair all over my dining room floor?”

“I thought you knew – the boys had haircuts.”

Geoff groaned in the other room and Jack laughed. He heard his husband storm into the hallway and yank open the cupboard. The handle of the broom thumped against the wall as Geoff pulled it out. He stormed back towards the kitchen. Ryan groaned from the armchair.

“Guess I’m going to have to wait for my soda,” he said.


End file.
